Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 7
This is fan-made. This season will have a total of 26 episodes not counting the Teen titans Go! and other show crossovers. Previous season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 6 Next season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 8 LIST OF EPISODES # The Need For Sleep - Pillow Featherbed has to stay awake for Peanut's circus festival. # That One Little Rip - Jewel Sparkles dress rips and blames everyone but, Tippy and Suzette: The ones who ripped her dress. # Rat-a-Tat-Cat - All the cats in Lalaloopsy Land vibrates non stop. # Sugar, Spice, Nice! - Crumbs and Sprinkle finally meet their cousin: Frosting Nice Cookie. # Salted Covered Lolipops - Lol E. Poppy acts really nice to everyone, But she really is a mean, rude BULLY! # Peppery Peppy - (Prequel) when Peppy gets her new look, no one likes it, so Peppy changes their reputations by Being to nice and friendly to them. # Senpai Is Mine!!! - Ayan O. A. Shi kills everyone who has a crush on Senpai , But Go-Go The Godess brings everyone back to life. # There's an orphan in the closet! - Whispy hides in Dot's closet. # K O. k O. Na!!!! - K O. k O. Na makes Friends with P. P. O. So. # You little Spartypants, You! - Camera SnapShot is the smartest lalaloopsy EVER!!!!! And Bea gets jealous. # Oops, I did it again! - Crumbs keeps on following the recipes wrong and gives up baking, until Peanut and Camera SnapShot has a plan! # I played with your heart - Ace and Peanut flirt and all the other girls and boys are jealous! # got lost in the game - Whistle Kick 'N' Score's soccer team loses EVERY TIME! Untill a mystery is solved. # Going Golfing - Club Hole-in-One has come to Lalaloopsy Land and opens many golf courses and teaches the Original 8 how to golf while having fun. First appearance for Club Hole-in-One. # Something Smells - Scoops Waffle Cone eats a meaty onion sundae and her breath smells, and she thinks all of Lalaloopsy land thinks she's ugly. # Loose it? Gain it? I Pick Option One! - Millie Walk-on-The-Tread Trains Tippy Tumbelina to exersize. # A Rainbow In the sky - April and her little brother, August Sunsplash admire the beautiful colors all around Lalaloopsy Land! # Royal or not, here I come! - Royal T. cheats at hide and seek and her little sister, Bee U. Tiful Stripes has a plan to stop her! # Whisp Of Sis - Whispy Sugar Puff meets her sister, Whimsy Sugar Puff. # A Teaspoon Of Bittersweet Sugar - Crumbs gets very jealous when Cherry becomes Lalaloopsy Land's baker. # A Sticky Situation - Lalaloopsy Land becomes COVERED with honey and Teddy and X. Pira Mint are the only ones that can get rid of the honey. # A Yawn - Pillow gives up her sleeping habit. # Like A Rolling Stone - Berry gets a new wagon and her sister, Sunny trips and falls in it and the wagon rolls across Lalaloopsy Land , and Berry tries to catch up to save Sunny! # Life Of The Parties 2: Party Pooped - Mari plans too many parties so all the other Lalaloopsies throw a party JUST for her!! # To Evergreen Or NOT To Evergreen - Forest gets new pants and no one reconizes him. # Halloween FUN! - The Lalas celebrate Halloween and have a party! Teen Titans Go! Crossovers None yet. Other cartoon (and video game) Crossovers # 2 Blossoms, 2 Bubbles, 1 Buttercup - The Powerpuff girls explore Lalaloopsy Land. # Fall Underground - Dyna Might and Undyne battle to see who's better, Tuffet and Muffet become rivals, and Sans and Peanut ARE BEST PUN FRIENDS 4EVER!!!!!!!! # CLAWDEEN GOLF!! - Club Hole-in-One teaches Clawdeen how to golf. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! Please give me your episode title and plot ideas. Good one only, no bad ones! And make no more of them stolen ideas from "Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures", please! Category:Episode Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 7